The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling and manufacturing in which processed processing of a conveyed processed part is performed by a processing device which is conveyed in the same direction as the processed part.
Conventionally, there has been known a part assembling method in which a carriage for supporting and conveying an assembled body (vehicle body) is synchronously conveyed together with a movable table on which an assembling robot or the like is mounted. During this synchronous conveying, parts are assembled into the assembled body by the robot or the like in a state where the assembled body is supported on the side of the movable table. Then, the assembled body is returned, when the assembling operation is finished, to the original carriage to be conveyed (for example, see Patent reference 1).
Patent reference 1: Japanese patent application publication No. 61-146690.
In the part assembling method disclosed in Patent reference 1, however, the delivery of the vehicle body is directly performed between the carriage and the movable table, so that the vehicle body can easily be externally scratched. Also, since the synchronization between the carriage and the movable table is performed with pulse signals generated by pulse generators mounted on motors for the carriage and the movable table, rather than by a mechanical connection, it is not possible to continue to convey the carriage and the movable table when the synchronization controller suffers a breakdown. Further, since the conveying method of the carriage is required to be limited to a speed adjustable self-propelled method, it is difficult to apply to the existing production line.
The present invention is made in view of such problems of the conventional art and aims to provide a method of assembling production and an apparatus therefor easily applicable to the existing production line and capable of improving the assembling quality and reducing the equipment cost.